


Happily Ever After

by TheNightCourt09



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elorcan, F/M, Kingdom of Ash, Post Throne of glass, lysaedion, rowaelin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightCourt09/pseuds/TheNightCourt09
Summary: Queen Aelin and King Rowan have been blessed with children, beautiful children that tend to be as stubborn or as hotheaded as their parents to the unending delight of the court of Terrasen. It is there life after the war and everyone is finally happy and content.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, I am super excited to write this and see how Rowan reacts to his children! hehe

She was shaking when she walked down and into the Dining Hall for dinner that evening. Shaking. Aelin Ashryver Whitehorn Galathynius was both full of joy and a nervous wreck. She was wringing her hands as she stalked down the long hall to the table at the back, decorated in the traditional green and silver for Terrasen. Swaths of the same coloured fabric hung throughout the hall, from the ceiling to the windows. It was elegant and beautiful. Aelin didn’t know how many times she’d secretly imagined moments like this during the final battle where Maeve and Erawan were completely obliterated. But even now two years since the war and being encased in that god forsaken iron coffin she still woke up gasping for air, those dreams haunting her both during the day and at night. Though they had lessened significantly there were still moments when she didn’t know if this was another one of Maeve’s deceptions or if it was real life. Normally those brutal nightmares made her seek out Fenrys where they’d spend the next few hours in silent companionship, just needing the presence of one another. No one else would know what they went through.

Rowan was still out in the guard’s quarters, helping train the many young men and women who’d jumped at the chance to finally serve Terrasen again. And with all the new recruits, Aedion was having a hard time coordinating them all. Fenrys and Lorcan normally offered a hand too, and even Aelin found herself down there on most occasions assisting in form and technique, but Lorcan was in Perranth with Elide and Fenrys was busy in Adarlan organising trade with King Dorian. Fenrys – the best emissary this court had to offer.

She found a spot next to Lysandra but didn’t feel like eating. She wasn’t hungry. If she was being honest, she’d been nauseous for the last few days. It was a wonder that Rowan hadn’t scented it on her yet. Actually, he was tumbling into bed ridiculously late and waking up before dawn – they both had. The work load hadn’t eased after two years of rebuilding, the focus had just shifted ever so slightly. They were still rebuilding, they’d just started construction on the library and theatre Rowan had promised. Terrasen would be a city of knowledge and arts. A place for all to call home.

“You seem quiet,” Lysandra said, scooping the biggest mouthful of roast chicken and potato she’d ever seen, into her mouth. She grimaced at her, the sickness swirling around in her stomach. Aelin scooped a small amount of chicken onto her plate knowing that she should eat something but before it even reached her lips, the smell hit her nose and that swirling sickness shot up out of her stomach.

Aelin gagged and Lysandra looked at her worryingly.

“You’re pale.” Lysandra pressed a hand against her forehead, but she didn’t have a temperature. Aelin knew exactly why and it wasn’t because she might have a flu.

“I’m going back to my room,” Aelin said, rushing out of the dining hall through the nearby servant’s door, just in case she threw up before she got to her rooms. Aelin’s suite at the top of the tower at the other end of the castle.

She began walking faster and faster – running would upset her stomach too much but if she didn’t get there soon, she’d empty her stomach in one of these numerous hallways and be eternally embarrassed.

She heard Lysandra walking behind her, her pace becoming quicker as she matched stride - both of them now racing down the corridors, passing servants who stopped to bow and curtsy.

Aelin finally flung open the door leading into the grand bedroom full of a massive four poster bed, a luxurious balcony, towering windows and a bathroom the size of a small ballroom and rushed to the toilet before dumping her guts.

Lysandra held Aelin’s hair and gently rubbed her back as she continued to be thoroughly sick.

After there was nothing but bile left in her stomach Aelin sat back, breathing deeply. Lysandra concerned face came into vision as she sat in front of me.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered, the quietness ate up her words and she wasn’t sure Lysandra heard them except her eyes widened ever so slightly and her mouth opened a fraction of a centimetre.

“Does Rowan know?”

“Not yet, I expected him to scent it on me, but he’s been so busy. I haven’t had the chance to tell him.” Aelin took a deep breath, inhaling in the fresh, cool air that filtered in through the window – Lysandra must have opened it.

“When will you tell him?”

“I have no idea.”

 

. . .

 

The moon had crested high over Orynth before Rowan Whitehorn Galathynius made his way to the Royal Suite.

The training had been exhausting, there were so many new guards to get through and to make sure they were of an extremely high standard before they were able to start serving. They needed to be, they were a young kingdom, a new kingdom. After over a decade of being ruled by Adarlan and the lack of Terrasen royals on the throne, Terrasen needed to be at their strongest.  

Rowan’s eyelids began to droop as he made it through the grand oak doors of the royal suite. The suite he shared with Aelin – his beloved. It was overly elegant, Aelin having furnished it. He thought it was a bit much considering they were almost never in here other than to sleep but watching the joy in Aelin’s eyes as she decorated it filled him with unending happiness.

Aelin his beautiful mate was passed out on the bed in one of his oversized shirts to his satisfaction, breathing deeply and evenly. Some assassin! Though it filled him with pride that she was comfortable enough to sleep so soundly in his presence, that she felt safe enough that her subconscious didn’t stir her from her slumber. After what she endured in that coffin Maeve had shoved her into, he didn’t know what to expect. Even a few years after the trauma she still awoke some nights in cold sweats, often wondering to find Fenrys. Rowan didn’t think he’d ever not be grateful for what he did for her.

When Rowan wondered into the bathroom to wash of the sweat still clinging to him, he noticed there was a smell, an off, sickly kind of smell. Vomit.

He instantly ran to Aelin, panicked that she was ill or that she had worked herself too hard and this was the result. Maybe she needed a tonic to soothe her, she could be in pain.

“Aelin, Fireheart. Are you okay?” he whispered, gently shaking her awake from his knelt position by the bed. “Fireheart,” he whispered again, stroking a hand down her cheek, when he smelt that second scent. A scent he had never smelt before in his life. Gently intertwined with hers, subtle but still evident.  

“Hmmmm.” Aelin grunted as she stretched out – more feline than fae – and slowly opened her left eye, clearly pissed he’d awoken her. Whose scent was it?

“Fireheart, are you okay? I could smell vomit from the bathroom, and I was just wondering-”

But that’s when it hit. She’d been tired recently; a different form of tiredness had overtaken her body these past few days. And she’d been sick, thoroughly emptied her stomach. And there was a new scent…

Rowan’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and his mouth parted, shock overtaking his body. Shock, pride, uncertainty, fear…you name it he felt it.

Aelin took in his expression and smiled, “Took you long enough buzzard.” Her voice still edged with sleep.

“You’re pregnant? Actually pregnant?” He ran a hand through his silver hair. “Oh gods, Aelin,” he exhaled, breathing in her scent – that wonderful new scent as he hugged her, burying his nose in her neck.

“I can’t believe this.” And before he knew it, he was sobbing. Sobbing because he had never thought he would be so lucky to have this life with her.

He pulled back to see tears stream down Aelin’s face. Her lips parted in a glorious smile and a brightness in her eyes that had his gut clenching. He would never stop thanking those stars that she was able to be so happy again.

“I love you,” Aelin said and kissed him.

He was awoken, he was alive and he was having a child with his beautiful, strong mate.


End file.
